What happens next?
by jacquisup
Summary: 'Sequel to An exciting summer' They're going into 6th year and taking after the Marauders a bit more. With Ron and Hermione to help Sirius with Harry and Remus it was an easier summer. Can they keep it quiet this year, or will there be a repeat of the Marauders and Snape their 6th year are? (I'll try and fix it when I get the chance sorry about the way it looks)
1. Chapter 1

12/5/18- 1/3/19

Sirius, Remus and Harry were at platform 9 3/4 and saying goodbye to each other. Harry was a little nervous about this year with Sirius not coming to the full moons this year.

"You'll do fine Harry. And like I said last year, if you need me to help you just call me." he said giving him a hug.

He nodded and said goodbye to Remus. Then he headed on the train and saw his friends waiting for him.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he said smiling.

"Not much, you?" Ron asked.

"Honestly, I'm a little nervous this year about my 'furry little problem'." he whispered.

"Don't worry Moony, we can do it. Right Speedy?"

She smiled.

"Right Howler."

On their way to school he told them what he was worried about.

"Are you kidding me? Honestly, how would someone find out about your problem?" Hermione said.

"She's right mate, how would anyone be able to figure it out?" Ron said.

"With a certain rat and bug maybe?" he said.

"I wasn't thinking about that." said Hermione.

"Let's prey to Merlin they don't find out." Ron said.

"If they find out I'm dead." he said.

On their way to school they thought about what to do this year.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally they were back at Hogwarts and waited for the sorting to start. As usual Dumbledore made the yearly announcements.

"Come on, I'm hungry!" Ron whined while they watched the first years get sorted.

"Howler," Harry started.

"What?" he said.

"Are you _ever_ gonna stop whining about food?"

Everyone in Gryffindor burst out laughing.

"He has a point Ron. Harry was barely fed with his aunt and uncle you don't see _him_ whining. Sorry Harry, I had to do it to get him to shut up." Dean said.

"No problem Dean." he said smiling.

Sure enough they were eating dinner.

"So Harry, are we _really_ gonna get back to the group this year?" Alice asked.

He nodded.

"Yup, I have some stuff you should learn that I was taught during the summer from Dumbledore, Remus and Sirius."

"Good, cause other than Professor Lupin I'd say you're the best one." she said smiling.

He turned bright red while everyone else started nodding and agreeing.

"You really are, you're the first to get a higher grade than me in defense ever! You're the top at our year since third year." Hermione said.

"I'm not _that_ good." he said.

Ron spit out his pumpkin juice and got it all over Seamus.

"RON! THAT'S DISGUSTING!" he yelled while everyone burst out laughing.

Harry was still laughing but used 'Tergo' and got rid of it for him.

"Thanks." Seamus said.

"You're welcome. Now you know how I felt last year." he said calming down.

"Touché." he said.

After diner they headed to Gryffindor and went to bed.

The next day Harry, Ron and Hermione were on their way to potions. When they got there they were talking about three different kinds of potions. While they started working on Draught of Living.

When he got to cutting something he tried but had trouble. Then he came up with the idea of trying to crush it.

 _'Think about the way you cooked with the Dursley's. Like last year, you're in NEWT this year, it's going to be hard.'_ he thought.

While he was making it he was crushing, measuring a little better and cutting things better. When they were done Professor Slughorn looked around and didn't see anything completely right. When he got to Harry and put a leaf in it he was shocked he got it perfect.

"Merlin's beard! It is perfect!" he said.

Everyone stared at him in shock.

 _'Harry Potter good at potions out of nowhere?'_ everyone but his NEWT house friends thought.

"There we go, one _tiny_ vile of liquid luck. Use it well." Professor Slughorn said.

Later on that day Dumbledore had asked Harry to see him. When he got there he smiled and noticed how pale he looked and remembered there was a full moon in a few days.

"Ah Harry you got my message. Please sit down." he said.

So he sat down and waited.

"Harry I have something for you to see. A memory of Tom Riddle."

Harry bent over the Pensieve and looked and saw a younger Dumbledore.

 _He mounted the few steps leading to the front door and knocked once. After a moment or two, the door was opened by a girl wearing an apron._

 _"Good afternoon. I have an appointment with a Mrs. Cole."_ better

 _"Oh, alright. Just a moment, MRS. COLE!" she bellowed over her shoulder._

 _She turned back to Dumbledore. "Come in, she's on her way."_

 _Dumbledore stepped into a hallway tiled in black and white. The whole place was shabby but clean. When the front door had closed behind them, a skinny, harassed-looking woman came toward them. She had a sharp-featured face that appeared and was talking over her shoulder to another aproned helper as she walked toward Dumbledore._

 _"Good afternoon," said Dumbledore, holding out his hand._

 _"My name is Albus Dumbledore. I sent you a letter requesting an appointment and you very kindly invited me here today."_

 _Mrs. Cole blinked. Apparently deciding that Dumbledore wasn't a hallucination. "Oh yes. Well then- you'd better come into my room." she said._

 _She led Dumbledore into a small room that seemed part sitting room, part office. It was as shabby as the hallway and the furniture was old and mismatched. She invited him to sit on a rickety chair while she sat behind a cluttered desk._

 _"I'm here, as I told you in my letter, to discuss Tom Riddle and arrangements for his future." said Dumbledore._

 _"Are you family?" asked Mrs. Cole._

 _"No, I am a teacher," he said. "I've come to offer Tom a place at my school."_

 _"What school then?"_

 _"It's called Hogwarts." said Dumbledore._

 _"And why are you interested in Tom?"_

 _"We believe he has qualities we're looking for."_

 _"You mean he's won a scholarship? How can he have done? He's never been entered for one."_

 _"Well, his name has been down for our school since birth-"_

 _"Who registered him? His parents?"_

 _There was no doubt that Mrs. Cole was an inconveniently sharp woman. Apparently Dumbledore thought so too, he slip his wand out of his pocket, at the same time picking up a piece of perfectly blank paper from Mrs. Cole's desktop._

 _"Here," he said waving his wand once as he passed her the piece of paper. "I think this will make everything clear."_

 _Mrs. Cole's eyes slid out of focus and back again as she gazed intently at the blank paper for a moment._

 _"That seems perfectly in order," she said placidly, handing it back. Then her eyes fell upon a bottle of gin and two glasses that had certainly not been present a few seconds before._

 _"May I offer you a glass of gin?" she said._

 _"Thank you very much," said Dumbledore, beaming._

 _It soon became clear that Mrs. Cole was no novice when it came to gin drinking. Pouring both of them a generous measure, she drained her own glass in one gulp. She smiled at Dumbledore for the first time, and he didn't hesitate to press his advantage._

 _"I was wondering whether you could tell me anything of Tom Riddle's history? I think he was born here in the orphanage?"_

 _"That's right," said Mrs. Cole, helping herself to more gin. "I remember it clear as anything, because I'd just started here myself. New Year's Eve and bitter cold, snowing, nasty night. And this girl, not much older than I was myself at the time,_

 _came staggering up the front steps. Well, she wasn't the first. We took her in, and she had the baby within the hour. She was dead in another hour."_

 _Mrs. Cole nodded impressively and took another generous gulp of gin._

 _"Did she say anything before she died?" he asked. "Anything about the boy's father, for instance?"_

 _"Yes, she did," said Mrs. Cole, who seemed to be rather enjoying herself now, with the gin in her hand and an eager audience for her story._

 _"I remember she said, 'I hope he looks like his papa,' and I won't lie, she was right to hope it, because she was no beauty- and then she told me he was to be named Tom, for his father, and Marvolo, for her father-_

 _"yes, I know, funny name, isn't it? We wondered whether she came from a circus she said the boy's last name was to be Riddle. And she died soon after that without another word._

 _"Well, we named him just as she'd said, it seemed so important to the poor girl, but no Tom, Marvolo or any kind of Riddle ever came looking for him. Or any family at all, so he stayed in the orphanage and he's been here ever since."_

 _Mrs. Cole helped herself, almost absentmindedly, to another healthy measure of gin. Then she said, "He's a funny boy."_

 _"Yes," said Dumbledore. "I thought he might be."_

 _"He was a funny baby too. He hardly ever cried. And then, when he got a little older, he was… odd."_

 _"Odd in what way?" asked Dumbledore gently._

 _"Well, he-"_

 _But Mrs. Cole pulled up short, and there was nothing blurry or vague about the inquisitorial glance she shot Dumbledore over her gin glass._

 _"He's definitely got a place at your school, you say?" "Definitely," said Dumbledore._

 _"And nothing I say can change that?"_

 _"Nothing," said Dumbledore._

 _"You'll be taking him away, whatever?"_

 _"Whatever," repeated Dumbledore._

 _She decided she could trust him, because she said in a sudden rush, "He scares the other children."_

 _"You mean he is a bully?" asked Dumbledore._

 _"I think he must be," said Mrs. Cole, frowning slightly, "but it's very hard to catch him at it. There have been incidents... Nasty things..."_

 _Dumbledore didn't press her. She took another gulp of gin._

 _"Billy Stubbs' rabbit... well, Tom said he didn't do it. And I don't see how he could have done, but even so, it didn't hang itself from the rafters, did it?"_

 _"I shouldn't think so, no," said Dumbledore quietly._

 _"But I'm jiggered if I know how he got up there to do it. All I know is he and Billy had argued the day before. And then-_

 _"well, Amy Benson and Dennis Bishop were never quite right afterwards, and all we ever got out of them was that they'd gone into a cave with Tom Riddle. He swore they'd just gone exploring, but something happened in there, I'm sure of it. And, there have been a lot of things... funny things."_

 _She looked at Dumbledore again. "I don't think many people will be sorry to see the back of him."_

 _"You understand, I'm sure, that we will not be keeping him permanently?" said Dumbledore. "He we'll have to return here every summer."_

 _"Oh, well, that's better than a whack on the nose with a rusty poker." she said with a slight hiccup. She got to her feet._

 _"I suppose you'd like to see him?"_

 _"Very much." he said getting up too._

 _She led him out of her office and up the stone stairs._

 _"Here we are," said Mrs. Cole as they turned off the second landing and stopped outside the first door in a long corridor. She knocked twice and entered._

 _"Tom? You've got a visitor. This is Mr. Dumbledore. He's come to tell you- well, I'll let him do it."_

 _Dumbledore entered the room, and Mrs. Cole closed the door on them. It was a small bare room with nothing in it except an old wardrobe and an iron bedstead. A boy was sitting on top of the gray blankets, his legs stretched out in front of him, holding a book._

 _There was no trace of the Gaunts in Tom Riddle's face. Merope had got her dying wish: He was his handsome father in miniature, tall for eleven years old, dark-haired, and pale._

 _His eyes narrowed slightly as he took in Dumbledore's eccentric appearance. There was a moment's silence._

 _"How do you do, Tom?" said Dumbledore, walking forward and holding out his hand._

 _The boy hesitated, then took it, and they shook hands. Dumbledore drew up the hard wooden chair beside Riddle, so that the pair of them looked rather like a hospital patient and visitor._

 _"I am Professor Dumbledore."_

 _"'Professor'?" repeated Riddle. He looked wary. "Is that like 'doctor'? What are you here for? Did she get you in to have a look at me?"_

 _He was pointing at the door through which Mrs. Cole had just left._

 _"No, no," said Dumbledore, smiling._

 _"I don't believe you," said Riddle. "She wants me looked at, doesn't she? Tell the truth!"_

 _He spoke the last three words with a ringing force that was almost shocking. It was a command, and it sounded as though he had given it many times before. His eyes had widened and he was glaring at Dumbledore, who made no response except to continue smiling pleasantly. After a few seconds Riddle stopped glaring, though he looked, if anything, warier still._

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"I have told you. My name is Professor Dumbledore and I work at a school called Hogwarts. I have come to offer you a place at my school- your new school, if you would like to come."_

 _Riddle's reaction to this was most surprising. He leapt from the bed and backed away from Dumbledore, looking furious._

 _"You can't kid me! The asylum, that's where you're from, isn't it? 'Professor,' yes, of course- well, I'm not going, see? That old cat's the one who should be in the asylum. I never did anything to little Amy Benson or Dennis Bishop, and you can ask them, they'll tell you!"_

 _"I am not from the asylum," said Dumbledore patiently. "I am a teacher and, if you will sit down calmly, I shall tell you about Hogwarts. Of course, if you would rather not come to the school, nobody will force you-"_

 _"I'd like to see them try," sneered Riddle. "Hogwarts," Dumbledore went on, as though he had not heard Riddle's last words, "is a school for people with special abilities-"_

 _"I'm not mad!"_

 _"I know that you are not mad. Hogwarts is not a school for mad people. It is a school of magic."_

 _There was silence. Riddle had frozen, his face expressionless, but his eyes were flickering back and forth between each of Dumbledore's, as though trying to catch one of them lying._

 _"Magic?" he repeated in a whisper._

 _"That's right," said Dumbledore._

 _"It's… it's magic, what I can do?"_

 _"What is it that you can do?"_

 _"All sorts," breathed Riddle. A flush of excitement was rising up his neck into his hollow cheeks; he looked fevered. "I can make filings move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want them to do, without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who annoy me. I can make them hurt if I want to."_

 _His legs were trembling. He stumbled forward and sat down on the bed again, staring at his hands, his head bowed as though in prayer._

 _"I knew I was different," he whispered to his own quivering fingers. "I knew I was special. Always, I knew there was something."_

 _"Well, you were quite right," said Dumbledore, who was no longer smiling, but watching Riddle intently. "You are a wizard."_

 _Riddle lifted his head. His face was transfigured: There was a wild happiness upon it, yet for some reason it didn't make him better looking; on the contrary, his finely carved features seemed somehow rougher, his expression almost bestial._

 _"Are you a wizard too?"_

 _"Yes, I am."_

 _"Prove it," said Riddle at once, in the same commanding tone he had used when he had said, "Tell the truth."_

 _Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "If, as I take it, you are accepting your place at Hogwarts-"_

 _"Of course I am!"_

 _"Then you will address me as 'Professor' or 'sir.'"_

 _Riddle's expression hardened for the most fleeting moment before he said, in an unrecognizably polite voice, "I'm sorry, sir. I meant- please, Professor, could you show me-?"_

 _Dumbledore drew his wand from an inside pocket of his suit jacket, pointed it at the shabby wardrobe in the corner, and gave the wand a casual flick._

 _The wardrobe burst into flames._

 _Riddle jumped to his feet; howling in shock and rage. But as Riddle rounded on Dumbledore, the flames vanished, leaving the wardrobe completely undamaged._

 _Riddle stared from the wardrobe to Dumbledore; then, his expression greedy, he pointed at the wand. "Where can I get one of them?"_

 _"All in good time," said Dumbledore. "I think there is something trying to get out of your wardrobe."_

 _And sure enough, a faint rattling could be heard from inside it. For the first time, Riddle looked frightened._

 _"Open the door," said Dumbledore._

 _Riddle hesitated, then crossed the room and threw open the wardrobe door. On the topmost shelf, above a rail of threadbare clothes, a small cardboard box was shaking and rattling as though there were several frantic mice trapped inside it._

 _"Take it out," said Dumbledore._

 _Riddle took down the quaking box. He looked unnerved._

 _"Is there anything in that box that you ought not to have?" asked Dumbledore._

 _Riddle threw Dumbledore a long, clear, calculating look. "Yes, I suppose so, sir," he said finally, in a expressionless voice. "Open it," said Dumbledore. Riddle took off the lid and tipped the contents onto his bed without looking at them. There was a mess of small, everyday objects: a yo-yo, a silver thimble, and a tarnished mouth organ among them. Once free of the box, they stopped quivering and lay quite still upon the thin blankets._

 _"You will return them to their owners with your apologies," said Dumbledore calmly, putting his wand back into his jacket. "I shall know whether it has been done. And be warned: Thieving is not tolerated at Hogwarts."_

 _Riddle did not look remotely abashed; he was still staring coldly and appraisingly at Dumbledore. At last he said in a colorless voice, "Yes, sir."_

 _"At Hogwarts," Dumbledore went on, "we teach you not only to use magic, but to control it. You have- inadvertently, I am sure- been using your powers in a way that is neither taught nor tolerated at our school. You are not the first, nor will you be the last, to allow your magic to run away with you. But you should know that Hogwarts can expel students, and the Ministry of Magic- yes, there is a Ministry- will punish lawbreakers still more severely. All new wizards must accept that, in entering our world, they abide by our laws."_

 _"Yes, sir," said Riddle again._

 _It was impossible to tell what he was thinking; his face remained quite blank as he put the little cache of stolen objects back into the cardboard box. When he had finished, he turned to Dumbledore and said baldly, "I haven't got any money."_

 _"That is easily remedied," said Dumbledore, drawing a leather money-pouch from his pocket. "There is a fund at Hogwarts for those who require assistance to buy books and robes. You might have to buy some of your spell books and so on secondhand, but-"_

 _"Where do you buy spell books?" interrupted Riddle, who had taken the heavy money bag without thanking Dumbledore, and was now examining a fat gold Galleon._

 _"In Diagon Alley," said Dumbledore. "I have your list of books and school equipment with me. I can help you find everything-"_

 _"You're coming with me?" asked Riddle, looking up._

 _"Certainly, if you-" "I don't need you," said Riddle. "I'm used to doing things for myself; I go round London on my own all the time. How do you get to this Diagon Alley- sir?" he added, catching Dumbledore's eye._

 _Dumbledore handed Riddle the envelope containing his list of equipment, and after telling Riddle exactly how to get to the Leaky Cauldron from the orphanage, he said, "You will be able to see it, although Muggles around you- non-magical people, that is- will not. Ask for Tom the barman- easy enough to remember, as he shares your name-"_

 _Riddle gave an irritable twitch, as though trying to displace an irksome fly._

 _"You dislike the name 'Tom'?"_

 _"There are a lot of Toms," muttered Riddle. Then, as though he could not suppress the question, as though it burst from him in spite of himself, he asked, "Was my father a wizard? He was called Tom Riddle too, they've told me."_

 _"I'm afraid I don't know," said Dumbledore, his voice gentle._

 _"My mother can't have been magic, or she wouldn't have died," said Riddle, more to himself than Dumbledore. "It must've been him. So- when I've got all my stuff- when do I come to this Hogwarts?"_

 _"All the details are on the second piece of parchment in your envelope," said Dumbledore. "You will leave from King's Cross Station on the first of September. There is a train ticket in there too."_

 _Riddle nodded. Dumbledore got to his feet and held out his hand again. Taking it, Riddle said, "I can speak to snakes. I found out when we've been to the country on trips- they find me, they whisper to me. Is that normal for a wizard?"_

 _"It is unusual," said Dumbledore, after a moment's hesitation, "but not unheard of." His tone was casual but his eyes moved curiously over Riddle's face. They stood for a moment, man and boy, staring at each other. Then the handshake was broken; Dumbledore was at the door._

 _"Good-bye, Tom. I shall see you at Hogwarts."_

When they came out of it Harry was confused.

"Did you know sir?" Harry asked.

"Did I know that I just met one of the darkest wizards? No." he said.

After the chat they had Harry went to the common room.

"Hi Moony. What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Oh hey Speedy. Not much, just had a little chat with Dumbledore about something." he said.

"About what?" she asked.

"He showed me one of Tom Riddle's memories. Something is telling me I'm gonna be doing this a lot this year."

After hearing that Hermione went silent. Then they split up.


	3. Chapter 3

Sure enough it was the full moon. Harry had taken his wolfsbane and now they're off to Shrieking Shack. A few minutes later Harry was a werewolf. Ron and Hermione switched into a wolf and a fox.

As usual they chased around him to keep him busy. He was a little active today. Running around, howling, scratching himself. Before they knew it they were back to their old selves. Ron walked over to Harry and knelt down.

"Harry, you OK?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's just get to the hospital wing. So I can spend a few days at my third home. God knows I spend enough time there now."

Ron and Hermione started laughing. Then they headed to the hospital wing. As usual they saw Sirius waiting for them.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"Pretty good. Got a few scratches here and there but he looks good." Hermione said.

Harry was half asleep right now while Madam Pomfrey cleaned him up. A few minutes later he was fast asleep. When he woke up he was sore and still covered in scratches.

He sighed.

"This is going to be an interesting day."

A few minutes later he saw Professor Dumbledore.

"Hello Harry, how are you feeling?" he asked smiling.

"Not bad. A little sore like last time." he said.

"Good. I know it must be hard. But you can do it."

He smiled and nodded.

Later that day Sirius and Remus came to see how he was doing.

"Hey cub, what's going on?" Remus said smiling.

"Not much, sore from last night but pretty good." Harry said.

"Well, at least you know what to expect now." he said.

"I'm nervous about one thing though."

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

"What if we have our own version of you four and Snape when you were at school?"

They went quiet for a minute.

"Don't worry pup, it'll be fine." he said rubbing his back a little.

He sighed and laid back down. While he did that he fell back to sleep.

"What if they _do_ have a repeat of our sixth year?" Remus said.

"I'm sure they'll do fine. Maybe if they use the invisibility cloak? Then again, they're starting to get a little too tall." Sirius said.

"But unlike you, they keep things quiet. So I don't think it will happen. Also they have wolfsbane now." Remus said while Sirius smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that." he said.

He shook his head and smiled.

"Don't worry, it was 13 years ago."

He smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since the full moon and Harry was sitting in Dumbledore's office.

"This is the next memory." Dumbledore said.

"This will not take long," said Dumbledore, when he had finally emptied the pensive.

"We shall be back before you know it. Once more into the Pensieve, then…"

 _He looked in it and saw a man he recognized at once._

 _It was a much younger Horace Slughorn. Thick, shiny, straw-colored hair quite disconcerting; it looked as though he had had his head thatched, though there was already a shiny Galleon-sized bald patch on his crown. His mustache, less massive than it was these days, was gingery-blond. the golden buttons on his richly embroidered waistcoat were taking a fair amount of strain._

 _His little feet resting upon a velvet poufs, he was sitting well back in a comfortable winged armchair, one hand grasping a small glass of wine, the other searching through a box of crystallized pineapple._

 _Half a dozen boys were sitting around Slughorn, all on harder or lower seats than his, and all in their mid-teens. His was the most handsome face and he looked the most relaxed of all the boys. His right hand lay negligently upon the arm of his chair; with a jolt, he was wearing Marvolo's gold-and-black ring._

 _"Sir, is it true that Professor Merry thought is retiring?" he asked._

 _"Tom, Tom, if I knew I couldn't tell you," said Slughorn, wagging a reproving, sugar-covered finger at Riddle, though ruining the effect slightly by winking. "I must say, I'd like to know where you get your information, boy, more knowledgeable than half the staff, you are."_

 _Riddle smiled; the other boys laughed and cast him admiring looks._

 _"What with your uncanny ability to know things you shouldn't, and your careful flattery of the people who matter- thank you for the pineapple, by the way, you're quite right, it is my favorite-"_

 _As several of the boys tittered, something very odd happened. The whole room was suddenly filled with a thick white fog. Then Slughorn's voice rang out through the mist, unnaturally loudly, "You'll go wrong, boy, mark my words."_

 _The fog cleared as suddenly as it had appeared and yet nobody made any allusion to it, nor did anybody look as though anything unusual had just happened. A small golden clock standing upon Slughorn's desk chimed eleven o'clock._

 _"Good gracious, is it that time already?" said Slughorn. "You'd better get going, boys, or we'll all be in trouble. Lestrange, I want your essay by tomorrow or it's detention. Same goes for you, Avery."_

 _Slughorn pulled himself out of his armchair and carried his empty glass over to his desk as the boys filed out. Voldemort, however, stayed behind._

 _"Look sharp, Tom," said Slughorn, turning around and finding him still present. "You don't want to be caught out of bed out of hours, and you a prefect…"_

 _"Sir, I wanted to ask you something."_

 _"Ask away, then, m'boy, ask away…"_

 _"Sir, I wondered what you know about… about Horcruxes?"_

 _And it happened all over again: The dense fog filled the room. Then Slughorn's voice boomed out again, just as it had done before._

 _"I don't know anything about Horcruxes and I wouldn't tell you if I did! Now get out of here at once and don't let me catch you mentioning them again!"_

When they got back Harry looked at him. "Sir, this memory isn't fully real, is it?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it's fake." he said.

"That's why you asked him to come back, isn't it?" He nodded. "Any idea of what one of them are?"

"Yes, I do."

He took out a book from Harry's second year.

"Tom Riddle's diary." he said.

"Yes. I need you to try the best you can to help me get the rest of them." He nodded.

"Alright, good bye Harry. And good luck."

They split up and Harry went to the common room.

When he got back he sat down and sighed.

"How am I going to figure out how to get an answer? Maybe Ron and Hermione can think of something." he said quietly.

He covered his face. And then heard something. He looked up and saw Ron and Hermione.

"Hi Harry." she said.

"Hi Ron, Hermione."

"Something wrong?" Ron asked.

He sighed.

"Me and Dumbledore figured out how Voldemort came back."

They sat down and waited.

"He made horcruxes. I can only name one, his diary. Dumbledore had an idea because his memory told me to stop when I had a fang in my hand."

"Wow, who would've thought someone would want to make more than one." Ron asked.

Hermione and Harry shook their head. After that they went to bed. The next day they were in potions and Harry looked at Slughorn and tried to think of a way to find out. After potions they had divination.

Throughout the day he had a little trouble focusing. When they were done for the day they went for a walk and get some air. Harry would still remember what happened last year. It would take his friends a few minutes to get him to snap out of it. After their walk it was diner time.

"Hey guys." Neville said smiling.

"Hey Neville." Harry said smiling back.

"You're doing really good in the Room of Requirements every week."

"Thanks, it's really thanks to you." he said.

Harry opened his mouth but was interrupted by Ginny.

"Don't say it. We all know if it weren't for you none of us would be as good as we are now. No one can beat you at it but still you're the best in DADA I've ever known."

He turned bright red but nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Sure enough it was the middle of November and doing good.

"Alright, no one knows about my problem still so that's good." he said to himself.

The full moon is in a few days and people were still noticing how he looks every month. It was a Hogsmead weekend today and they were getting a snack.

"So, any luck with Slughorn yet?" Ron asked.

"None what so ever. I need to think of something though."

After their snack it was time to get back to school. Sure enough it was the full moon. Harry had taken his wolfsbane and now they were on their way to the Shrieking Shack.

A few minutes later Ron and Hermione were in their animagus. While they kept him busy he was bumping into them. When they were done Hermione went to check on Harry.

"Harry? You OK?"

He nodded and she helped him stand up.

Then they headed to the hospital wing. When they got there Sirius was there waiting. So he helped Harry to his bed. He did the best he could to stay awake.

"Alright Potter, you don't look that bad this month." Madam Pomfrey said.

He nodded while she cleaned him up. Then she gave him a dreamless potion and he fell asleep.

"You two are doing good with him." he said.

"Thanks, we're trying the best we can." Hermione said smiling.

The next day he woke up and groaned.

Then he heard the door open.

"Hello Harry, how are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not bad sir." he said.

"Good." he said smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

He was finally out of the hospital wing and in transfiguration. Harry was getting good at it. He's never going to be as good at it as when he's at Defense Against the Dark Arts. Snape knew his defense history and wasn't surprised he gets an outstanding on every exam he takes for it.

Out of every student in the school he was the only one to get an outstanding on every one of Snape's exam. Hermione will be jealous about that but keep it quiet for him. The other professors were noticing that he was getting stronger throughout the years of school. They had a meeting right now and professor Flitwick finally opened his mouth.

"Albus, has anyone noticed how much better Harry gets every year?"

The other professors all nodded.

"It's as if he's been hiding it from us and just realizing things. In transfiguration he's second best. Like his father was the best in his own school years." McGonagall said.

"Same thing with charms but like Lily." Flitwick said.

"He's best in DADA right now. No surprise there, every professor had said he was his top since third year." Snape said.

"I don't know, if you all want to know I can go get him." Albus said.

Everyone nodded. So he headed to Gryffindor common room.

"Harry?"

He looked up.

"Yes professor?"

"Can you come with me please?"

He was confused but nodded.

Then headed to the other professors. When they got there he was confused.

"Sit down Harry we all want to talk to you about something." McGonagall said.

He sat down next to her and waited.

"Harry, we've all noticed how you're getting better at classes lately." Albus said.

"OK." he said slowly.

"We want to know what happened over the years, especially ever since you've lived with Sirius and Remus."

He sat there quietly for a few minutes.

"Well Potter, we're waiting." Snape said.

He took a deep breath.

"When I lived with my aunt and uncle I wasn't allowed to get better grades then Dudley. I had to do his homework for him. After realizing I'm in a different world, a different home, I could do the best I can. After moving in with Sirius and Remus I could actually show you what I have in me."

They all stared at him.

"I'm ready to murder Tuney! Even if I have to use the Death Eater in me!" Snape said with clenched teeth and tight fists in his hands.

Harry stared at him for a second.

"Let me get this straight, you haven't been using every bit of your magic out of yourself?" McGonagall asked. He looked a little ashamed of himself and nodded.

"How much have you been using?"

He thought for a second.

"Umm, when I was making a patronus for the first time I'd have to say about half, last time a little less and when I dueled Voldemort fourth year I think about three quarters?" he said turning a little red while everyone stared at him. "What? Was it too much power?"

"Not at all Harry. Can you tell us what you did for accidental magic please?" Dumbledore said.

"Sure I guess. When I was 4 I turned my teachers wig blue. Aunt Petunia was trying to put a brown sweater with orange puff balls on me and it kept shrinking."

He thought for a second and shook his head.

"I can tell by the look on her face now she knew it was accidental magic."

Snape nodded.

"No surprise there." he muttered forgetting Harry had strong hearing.

"Then when I was eight I was on the school roof when Dudley and his gang were 'Harry hunting' and I jumped over a trash bag. I think I might've apparated that time actually. My hair will always grow right back when aunt Petunia gave me a haircut using a pair of scissors. When I was ten and at the zoo for Dudley's birthday I let a boa constrictor free."

He thought for a second to see if he was missing something. Then remembered going into to third year.

"When I was thirteen I lost control of my magic when uncle Vernon's sister Marge insulted my parents. I got mad and made her turn into a balloon."

"Then Sirius asked me when I got a haircut and I said I don't need one. Then he went and grabbed Tonks and found out I'm a metamorphmagus to. She's been helping me all summer."

"Potter, that apparation is very hard magic." McGonagall said.

"Is using wandless magic strong?"

They all stared at him.

"What and when?" Flitwick asked.

"Going into fifth year Dudley punched me in the face and made me lose my wand. Then the dementors came and I couldn't find it so I said lumos and it went off."

They all looked at each other.

"Harry, that takes a lot of power and skill to do. Quite a bit of your accidental magic is quite strong to." Flitwick said.

Snape thought of something.

"Potter can you leave the room for a second and we'll call you when you can come back?"

He nodded and left. Then Snape looked at Albus.

"Albus, is any bit of this magic from the horcrux in him?"

They all stared at him.

"No Severus, it's all part of just him." he said shocked himself.

"Oh Merlin." Snape said.

"Alright Harry, you can come back." Albus said.

So he came and sat down again.

"Potter, we want you to use all your strength during class, alright?" McGonagall said sternly.

He nodded.

"Also, show us the patronus charm, stunning and disarming spell as strong as you can." Flitwick said and made a fake dueler.

He was confused but nodded.

"If I destroy things I'm very sorry."

He took out his wand and said, " _Stupefy!_ "

Then he made the fake wizard break up. They all stared at him in shock.

"Alright, next disarming charm. Your signature curse, am I right?" Flitwick said while he fixed up the wizard.

He nodded.

" _Expelliarmus!_ " he yelled using everything again.

"OK, last one patronus charm."

" _Expecto Patronum!_ "

A strong stag appeared and moved around.

"So, how'd I do?"

Everyone just stared at him in shock.

"Hello? Professors?"

Then they snapped out of it. Snape had fallen out of his chair in shock.

"Oh Merlin Potter! Why on _earth_ would you keep all this inside of you?!" he asked while he stood up.

"I don't want my friends to feel jealous of me and leave me, not used to going to a different type of school and things like that." he said looking at his feet.

" _Never_ keep that much of your strength away from you at school or anytime." he said. "Especially with a second war going on and you being in school now!"

Everyone else nodded.

"Headmaster, can I give Gryffindor some points for showing us every bit of him he has?" McGonagall asked.

He couldn't talk right this second so he nodded.

"50 points to Gryffindor for showing so much strength in you."

"Can I go to the common room please? It's almost curfew."

They looked at the clock and nodded.

"We expect to see everything you have from now on Potter." McGonagall said.

"Yes Professor."

When he left they stared at each other.

"Are you _sure_ none of this is from the horcrux?" Snape asked.

"Yes Severus, I'm certain." he said.

After the meeting they went to their quarters.

The next day during charms Flitwick had just had them use lumos without saying the spell and almost everyone had trouble doing it. Everyone except Harry. He hadn't tried it yet.

"Come on Harry, show them what you have in you. All of you." Flitwick said.

Everyone was confused now and stopped practicing to see. He looked around and sighed.

"Which one, plain or maxima?"

"Plain first." Flitwick said smiling.

He nodded and waved his wand. Everyone stared at him like he had two heads.

Flitwick smiled tightly. "See here everyone, you need to focus on the spell, what it looks like and such."

After class Harry didn't look at anyone and hurried to the common room. Ron and Hermione went after him.

"Harry!" Hermione said.

"Why didn't you show us all the power you have in you?" Ron asked.

"Because I know you're getting jealous of me for getting so good at DADA Hermione, I know you'll be mad at me for doing better than before!" he yelled with his eyes turning gold.

"Calm down Harry! Your eyes are gold." she said.

He had trouble keeping the wolf in him.

"Thank Merlin the full moon was last week." Ron whispered to Hermione.

She nodded in agreement. The rest of the day he was stared at by people after hearing what happened during charms. He did as told and used all the power he could. During lunch he wasn't there.

He had gone to the Room of Requirements and asked Dobby to grab him a sandwich and pumpkin juice. He had next period off so he stayed there.

When the day was over Harry went to the dormitory and grabbed his mirror. Then he silenced the part of the dorm he slept and called Sirius.

"Hey pup, what's wrong?" Sirius asked after seeing the look on his face.

"I was at the meeting that the professors have and professor Flitwick said I was showing more strength. Dumbledore went to get me and then we talked about things and made me use every bit of energy I have with the patronus charm, disarming charm and stunning spell. After seeing how strong I am they make me use it during class and after charms I had to do lumos without the spell. Professor Flitwick made me use everything with it and when I did everyone stared at me and went through the entire school! Now everyone won't stop staring at me!" he said.

"Alright Harry, calm down. Why don't you want to use everything in you? The more you use it the stronger and prepared for the war you'll get."

He sighed.

"I wasn't allowed to get better grades than Dudley at school. So I'm still new at this."

Sirius nodded.

"Just do the best you can. It will help you finish the war."

He sighed and nodded.

"You're right, the stronger I get the easier it'll be to win this future duel."

Sirius smiled.

"That's more like it! Use the Gryffindor in you!"

They laughed and then said goodnight.

 _'He's right, the stronger I get the easier it will be to end the second war. With me at school and not a baby this time it's going to be quicker and more interesting than the first one.'_ he thought and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

As the time went on he used as much of his strength he could. Reminding himself that the more he worked the quicker it will end. It was a Tuesday and time for his own class.

Harry headed to the Room of Requirements and clicked the coin. A few minutes later everyone was waiting to hear what they were working on. They had been doing pretty good.

"Alright, this time we're working on Preventi, a spell that can prevent you from getting hurt, sorta like Protego but stronger." he said.

While they worked on that Harry was walking around watching everyone. It was a hard spell. After an hour they split up and done for Christmas.

"Nice job everyone, what I learned this past summer wasn't easy. But if you keep working hard you'll get it."

Everyone started clapping, thanking him and giving him a happy Christmas like last time.

"You coming Moony?" Ron asked.

"I'll be there in a second. Meet you in the common room Howler, Speedy."

They nodded and left.

He sighed, "I hope teaching them all this it's going to help them in the future."

Then he shook his head and headed upstairs. Before he knew it it was a full moon tonight and the day before Christmas break. When he got to breakfast he was still half asleep.

"You OK?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a little trouble sleeping last night." he said.

Throughout the day he had trouble staying awake. All his professors were noticing this and a little worried. Except for Professor Snape of course.

Sure enough it was night time. Harry, Ron and Hermione were heading to the Shrieking Shack. Ten minutes later he started to get into his wolf part.

Slughorn didn't have enough ingredients to make the wolfsbane this time. He felt awful but they said it wasn't his fault. A few minutes later Ron switched into a wolf and Hermione switched into a fox.

While they kept him busy the three of them were getting scratched up and bitten hard. After a few hours Harry started to get control over his body again and was back at his old self. Ron and Hermione switched back into their old selves and Hermione slowly walked over to him.

"You OK Harry?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Yeah, just sore and tired. Let's head over to Madam Pomfrey."

When they got there Sirius was waiting as usual. Harry laid down on his bed and pass out.

"Professor Slughorn told me he didn't have wolfsbane this month." he said.

"Yeah, we thought about owling you but didn't have enough time." Hermione said. He sighed but nodded.

"He bit my leg though. Thank Merlin we're animagi now." Ron said.

An hour had gone by and Ron and Hermione were in class while Sirius and Remus were sitting next to him. He moaning for a second and slowly opened his eyes.

"You OK pup?" Sirius asked worried.

"I'm so sore today it's not even funny. I think this is the worst moon ever. And it's only the fourth full moon of this year." he said half asleep.

After Madam Pumfrey was done she gave him a dreamless potion as usual. While he slept Sirius went and grabbed a snack for him and Remus. A few hours later he woke up and winced after moving.

"You OK Harry?" Remus asked. He nodded his head yes and sat up.

"How about you?"

"I'm doing fine." he said smiling.

"Dumbledore said we could use his flew network to get home. I already got your stuff in your room at home. And Hermione brought you your homework." He nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

When he was out of the hospital wing he was in common room sitting on the couch thinking.

"Harry?"

He jumped for a second and looked up.

"Oh, hi Speedy, Howler, what're you doing here?"

"We were looking for you." Ron said.

"Well, what do you need?"

"We were wondering what you've been thinking about lately." Hermione said while they sat down.

"I've been trying to think of something how to get this memory."

"We're listening." Ron said.

They sat there for a while and then Harry thought of something.

"I have an idea. I got liquid luck in the first lesson. I can talk to him after taking it and try to talk him into giving me the real memory."

"Good luck Moony." Hermione said.

"Thanks Speedy, I might need it."

Then he headed to the door and left. When he left the common room he headed to Slughorn's office. When he got there he took a sip of his liquid luck and hoped it would work. He knocked on the door and got an answer.

"Yes? Oh, hello Harry." Slughorn said.

"Hello Professor, can I come in?" he asked.

"Of course Harry! Come in, come in!"

He opened the door and Harry went in. Then he shut the door and hoped it would work.

"So, how can I help you Harry?" Slughorn asked.

"I just need you to help me with something important." Harry said.

"Of course, what do you need help with?" "I know you told Tom Riddle about horcruxes."

He froze.

"How?"

"Professor Dumbledore and I had been looking at some memories and had an idea of what it was. And he said you played around with a memory."

"I can't help you. I regret telling him about them." he said.

"Sir, you didn't know what he was doing. I'm going to tell you something, it's true, I am the chosen one."

He stayed quiet.

"Please sir, if you want this war to end, you have to give me your memory. Be brave Professor, be brave like my mother. If you don't she died for nothing."

"Don't be that mad, I had no idea what he was doing." he said taking out the memory.

His hand was shaking so Harry held it to calm it down. When he got it he covered it safely.

"Thank you Professor. My mum would be very proud of you, I'm sure she will." Harry said smiling.

He headed to Dumbledore's office. When he got there he knocked on the door.

"Come in."

He opened the door and saw him sitting at his desk.

"Hello Harry, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked smiling.

"I have the memory we need Professor."

He smiled.

"Well done Harry! Come and hand it to me then we can look at it."

So he handed it to Dumbledore and he poured it. Harry looked at the memory again through the silver surface.

 _Like last time there was a bang._

 _"Look sharp, Tom," said Slughorn, turning around and finding him still present. "You don't want to be caught out of bed out of hours, and you a prefect…"_

 _"Sir, I wanted to ask you something."_

 _"Ask away, then, m'boy, ask away…"_

 _"I was in the library the other day and I read something rather odd about a bit of rare magic. It's called, as I understand it... Horcruxes." Tom said._

 _"I beg your pardon?" Slughorn said._

 _"Horcruxes. I came across the term while reading and I didn't fully understand it." Tom said._

 _"I'm not sure what you were reading, Tom, but this is very dark stuff. Very dark indeed." he said._

 _"Which is, why I came to you."_

 _Slughorn stared at Tom for a second. "A Horcrux is an object in which a person has concealed part of their soul."_

 _"But I don't understand how that works, Sir."_

 _"One splits ones soul and hides part of it in an object. By doing so, you are protected, should you be attacked and your body destroyed." he explained._

 _"Protected?" Tom asked._

 _"That part of your soul that is hidden lives on. In other words, you cannot die."_

 _He looked into the fireplace. "And how does one split his soul, sir?"_

 _"I think you already know the answer to that, Tom."_

 _"Murder." he said._

 _"Yes. Killing rips the soul apart. It's a violation against nature." Slughorn said. He adjusted a ring on his finger._

 _"Can you only split the soul once? For instance, isn't seven..." he asked._

 _"Seven? Merlin's beard, Tom! Isn't it bad enough to consider killing one person? To rip the soul into seven pieces... This is all hypothetical, isn't it, Tom? All academic?" Slughorn said surprised._

 _He smiled._

 _"Of course, sir. It'll be our little secret."_

They finished the memory and were quiet.

"So if I had gotten rid of his diary, a horcrux. He must have made more than one." Harry said.

"Yes, he did." Dumbledore said.

"What are we going to do Professor? How are we going to figure out what and where they are?"

"I don't know Harry. We need to figure something out though."

Harry came up with an idea of a way to find them.

"Professor, do you think if I tried and used our connection it would work?" Dumbledore thought for a second and thought it might work.

"It just might work Harry. For this you're going to have to sit down." he said.

So he sat down as told. "Now focus on the connection as best as you can. If this hurts I'm very sorry. Actually let me go get Professor Snape for some pain potions."

"Why not Professor Slughorn sir?" he asked.

"Professor Slughorn needs some time alone after what he told you right now. So Professor Snape should have some." he said.

A few minutes later he came back with a pain potion. "Alright Harry, let's see if this works. And if your head hurts to much to continue let me know."

He nodded. Then he shut his eyes tightly and focused on the connection. He saw some kind of shack and a ring. He snapped out of it.

"First is some kind of ring at a house." he said.

Dumbledore nodded and wrote it down. He focused on another horcrux. Then he saw the diary in Dumbledore's office.

"Tom Riddle's diary. That one's done already."

Harry had a headache now. He focused the best he could and saw a locket and it looked like it was at Grimmauld Place in a bedroom.

Harry panted and said, "Locket looks like it's at Grimmauld Place in someone's bedroom."

 _'Come on, you can do it._ ' he thought.

It was getting hard to focus now though. His scar was ready to split. He winced hard. Dumbledore saw it.

"Harry, perhaps we should stop for the day, here, take this."

He passed him a pain killer potion. He took it and a few minutes later it felt better. So he said good bye to Professor and headed to the common room.

When he got there he sat there and rubbed his head. ' _This reminds me of my occlamency lessons a few months ago._ ' he thought.

"You OK Moony?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Howler."

"You sure?" He nodded.

"OK, if you say so." About half an hour later they split up.


	9. Chapter 9

Two weeks had gone by and he was in Dumbledore's office again to find the rest of the horcruxes.

"Alright Harry, you ready?" he asked.

"Yes."

He focused on their connection again and saw a diadem which looked like it was in the Room of Requirement.

"Diadem, which actually looks like it's in the Room of Requirement."

Dumbledore wrote it down and nodded. When he got the next one he was confused, why was it saying it's him?

"The next one is what I'm confused about."

"What is it Harry?"

"Me." Dumbledore froze. _'I knew this was going to happen._ '

"That means he has to kill me, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does."

"Well, that makes a bit of sense. _'The dark lord will mark him as his equal but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. Either must die at the hand of the other._ '"

They just sat there for a minute but got back to the last one. "The last one is," He shut his eyes a little tighter.

"Nagini."

Then he opened his eyes and rubbed his splitting headache. Dumbledore handed him a pain potion. He smiled and took it. Then he shook his head.

"The two that will be really hard are me and Nagini. That snake is almost never away from him!"

"Any idea of how to get the cup?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's at the Lastrange and I just might have an idea." he said smiling a little and nodding.

"How?" he asked.

"Sirius. Bellatrix Lastrange is a Black, and with Sirius the lord of Black he has an advantage." Dumbledore smiled at his idea.

"The diadem is at the Room of Requirement and I have lessons later at seven so I could probably get that."

After their idea they split up. Harry headed to the Room of Requirements and looked around when he heard something twitching. So he turned around and followed the noise. When he found it in a box he grabbed it and headed to Dumbledore.

"Professor?" he said.

"Harry?"

"I found it, it was in the Room of Requirement like I thought."

"Good Job, put it on my desk."

So he did as told and saw the sword of Gryffindor.

"Sir, what are you doing with it?" he asked.

"After you killing the basilisk Harry, the venom can destroy it."

He nodded and waited for him to do it. When he hit it Harry's scar started to burn. And he fell to his knees covering his scar.

"Harry? Are you alright?" he asked.

Harry nodded his head and Dumbledore helped him up. When he stood he was shaking a little.

"Alright Harry, that's good for today."

He nodded and headed to the common room.

The next day they were on their way home and talking about what they were doing.

"Bill and Charlie are both coming so I'm going to see how they're all doing." Ron said.

"Cool, I'm staying with my parents and going to the mountains." Hermione said.

"What about you Harry?"

"I'm going to relax with Sirius and Remus. Try to find the locket and get the cup." Sure enough he was at Grimmauld place.

Then remembered something. "I need your help with two things Sirius."

"Ask away."

"Being the heir of Black means you can get into the Lastrange account in Gringotts right?" He nodded. "Good, because I need to get something really important there."

He was confused but nodded.

"OK, we can do it next week so you can get some rest. Sound good?"

Harry nodded.

"One other thing, have you seen a locket anywhere in the house?"

"Yeah, actually I saw one in Reg's room. Why?"

"I need it to do something."

"OK, what's going on here pup?" He sighed.

"I know how Voldemort came back."

"How?" Sirius asked.

"Not saying this by meaning you but, most of your family is from the dark side right?"

He nodded and waited for an answer.

"Has anyone in your family heard of horcruxes?"

"Yeah, Reg did, why?" he said.

"Because Voldemort made seven. I used our connection and figured out what and where they are."

"What are they?"

"A ring at his mum's home, a diary which I took care of second year without even knowing about it. Slytherin's locket is at your place, Hufflpuff's cup is in the Lastrange account, Ravenclaw's diadem was in the Room of Requirement and I took care of that after my last lessons. His snake Nagini is the seventh one. And the sixth one is," he waited for a second.

"Go on pup, what is it?" Sirius asked rubbing his back.

"Me. After making five when he killed my parents and my mum's sacrifice one slipped out and got me as the first thing it could find. So he has to kill me."

Sirius sat there speechless.

"OK, how about you get some rest and I'll head to Gringotts and home. Grab the cup and locket, sound good?"

Harry nodded and fell back to sleep.

The next day they flew Dumbledore and told him they were going to his office while Sirius took care of the cup and locket.

"Alright, See you in a minute." Then Harry stood up and said, "I hate the flew network." Harry said.

Remus chuckled.

"You're still new at this. You'll get used to it."

"DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE!"

When they got there they said hello and waited for Sirius.


	10. Chapter 10

When Sirius got to Gringotts he stood in front of the goblin in charge. He cleared his throat and the goblin looked up.

"Mr. Black, what can I do for you?" Ruckhorn asked.

"I would like to go to the Lastrange account for something." he answered.

"Of course, follow me."

So they headed to the Lastrange's.

 _'There are days being the Lord of the family can pay off._ ' he thought.

When they got there he looked for the cup and saw it at the top.

"I'd like to get the cup up there."

Ruckhorn nodded and grabbed. When he got it handed it to Sirius and then left. When he was out of the bank he shrieked it and put it in his pocket.

After that he headed home and went to Regulus' room. While he looked around he saw something and picked it up.

"Looks like I found both the horcruxes he needed." he said smiling.

After that he headed to the flew network.

"DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE!" he yelled and dropped some sand.

When he got there he didn't see him so he headed back to the hospital wing. When he got to the hospital wing he saw Remus and Dumbledore in front of Harry.

"Albus, Harry I got them." he said.

Harry had told Remus about what they had been doing and he was a little surprised.

"That's great Sirius!"

"Thanks." Sirius said.

"Professor Dumbledore got the ring earlier so all that's left is Nagini and me."

Remus smiled and got out of the way so Sirius could give them to Harry.

"Here ya go, all yours."

Dumbledore took the cup and locket and put them on the desk.

"Alright Harry, for the locket I'm going to need you to speak parseltongue."

He nodded, took a deep breath and hissed, _'Open'_.

When it opened Harry felt the part in him hurt. A few seconds later it was gone.

"Next is the cup." he said.

Dumbledore put it down and did the same thing he did for the locket. Harry felt even stronger pain and passed out.

"Harry?" Sirius said quietly.

"Looks like he's gonna be out for a while. So let's think of what to do with the snake and Harry."

A few seconds later Snape appeared.

"Severus, just the man we need." Dumbledore said.

"What is it you need headmaster?" he asked.

"Are you going to Malfoy Manor?" Remus asked.

"I was actually going to them in a few hours, why?"

"We need your snakes to help us with Nagini." Sirius said.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What on _earth_ would you need them for Nagini for?"

"We need them to get Nagini because she's the seventh horcrux. And if you let us borrow them and get to talk Nagini into coming to Hogwarts Harry can get rid of her and then all that's left is Harry." Dumbledore said.

"Oh alright, I'll go get them."

Then he headed back to his quarters.

Half an hour later Harry woke up again and saw Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Snape and two snakes there.

"Um, hi?" he said.

"Potter, I brought my snakes for you all you have to do is tell them your plan and they can take it from there." Snape said.

"OK, easy enough."

He looked at the two snakes.

' _Hi._ ' he hissed.

' _Are you a ssspeaker?_ ' one of them asked.

' _Yesss, now can you help me with sssomething?_ '

 _'What can we help the ssspeaker with?_ ' the other one asked.

 _'You two know Nagini right?_ ' ' _Yesss._ ' they said together.

 _'I need you to get her to go to, um,_ '

"Where should she go?" he asked in human.

"Grimmauld Place." Sirius said.

"Fine with you Snape?"

"Yes." he answered.

Harry nodded and looked at the snakes.

 _'Grimmauld Place._ ' he hissed.

' _Alright._ ' they said together.

' _Thankssss._ '

' _You're welcome ssspeaker._ '

"It's fine with them Professor."

"Alright."

A few hours later they were at home in the living room. An hour later Professor Snape appeared with three snakes.

"Alright Potter, all yours." he said.

Then Harry took the sword and got her neck. As usual he felt pain in his scar and winced hard.

"Six down, one to go." he said with his eyes shut.


	11. Chapter 11

Sure enough it was back to school. Everyone was at the Great Hall having diner and talking about their Christmas. After diner the DA would be working on a new spell.

"So, how was your Christmas Harry?" Seamus asked.

"Let's just say, a little busy with something big." he said chuckling.

"Do we want to know?" Neville asked.

Harry shook his head. "No, I don't think you do."

Everyone started laughing.

"When are you going to stop getting all this trouble?" George asked.

"To be honest, I don't know if I ever will." he said chuckling a little and shaking his head.

"Well, maybe it'll be better once this war is finished." Ginny said.

"I hope so!" Neville said.

Everyone else nodded in agreement. Sure enough it was a full moon and the three of them were on their way to the Shrieking Shack as usual. But little did they know, someone was watching them.

Malfoy noticed the trio heading to the whomping willow and followed them. Professor Snape saw him doing it and ran to get to him before a repeat of his _own_ school years.

"DRACO!" he called.

He turned around, saw him and stopped.

"Professor? I was just following these Gryffindor's away from the whomping Willow." he said.

"Well they have reasons of why they're going to be there. Now I'm very sorry but," He took out his wand. " _Obliviate._ "

A few seconds later he looked around and confused.

"What am I doing here?" he wondered out loud.

"You were about to take a walk with me." Snape said.

He shrugged and said OK. Snape sighed in relief about not having a repeat of his own school years.

Meanwhile at Shrieking Shack the trio were waiting for it to start. A few seconds later Harry was transforming into a werewolf. As usual Ron and Hermione transformed into their animagus'.

Harry had more control of himself this month which made it easier. While they did that they were chasing around each other like playing tag. Finally they were all done. Ron walked over to Harry to check on him and he was out cold. Ron looked at Hermione.

"Good thing he's still really light."

As usual they went to go see Madame Pumfrey and Sirius. Harry told them to call Dumbledore's Army and teach them what they could without him.

While he slept he had a dream about Voldemort finding out about the horcruxes. Then he jumped up and took deep breaths.

"Harry?" Remus said.

"Are you alright?"

"No, go get Dumbledore." he said shaking his head.

So he headed up to Dumbledore while Harry tried to calm down. A few minutes later he saw Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus come back.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Dumbledore asked.

"I think he knows about the horcruxes. I just had a dream where he finds out. I really hope he didn't. We still need to think of a way to get me to."

"Alright Harry, calm down. Can you call him and leave the school and go to Malfoy Manor with Professor Snape?" Dumbledore said while Sirius sat down and rubbed his back slowly.

"Do you think it'll work?" he asked.

"It might, it's Friday so if you feel well tomorrow you can apperate there with him." he said.

Harry nodded and calmed down.

"I'm gonna have to give myself in to get the last horcrux before we duel for hopefully the last time."

They all looked at each other and made a plan. They called Snape and he agreed.


	12. Chapter 12

Sure enough Snape and Harry were apperating to Malfoy Manor. Harry had put the invisibility cloak on after they got there. Then Snape rang the doorbell and Narcissa opened the door.

"Hello Severus, how are you?" she asked smiling.

"Good, you?" he asked.

"Pretty good. quiet since Lucius had gone to Azkaban." she said while they walked in.

Harry told Snape he was going to find Voldemort. While he did that Snape kept Narcissa busy. when he got to the sitting room he saw him sitting there on a chair looking like he's trying to find a way to get him.

"Severus, what brings you here?" Voldemort asked.

"I just decided to come check on Narcissa after what happened last year." he said kneeling.

"Ah, you get along well." he said.

Harry was standing behind him and saw Snape nod.

"He's not alone Tom." Harry said taking off his cloak.

"Potter! How did you get here?" he asked.

"I was following Snape without him knowing because I want to get this war over."

 _'I want this to work, I'm gonna need prior incantantem.'_ he thought and took out his wand.

"Very well, let's make this quick. _Avada Kedavra!_ "

" _Expelliarmus!_ " Harry yelled.

Like last time, they got prior incantantem like fourth year. He mouthed 'sorry ' to Narcissa and let go of the spell.

Then the spell hit him and he was gone. When he opened his eyes he saw what looked like King's Cross station. He heard something and turned around. Then he saw the horcrux in him. He sat there and thought for a few minutes.

' _I have to finish him. I can do it. They had to wait 11 years last war, but I'm at Hogwarts now. This prophecy will end like it should._ ' So he decided to finish him.

"My lord, are you alright?" Snape asked.

"Yes Severus, where is he?" he turned around and saw him laying there still.

 _'Is he really dead?'_ Snape thought.

Suddenly he saw Harry jump up at Voldemort and he was to shocked to move. His mind was gone.

Harry took out his wand and said, " _PRIOR INCANTANTEM!_ "

Sure enough he was gone, the war was done and he had no chance of him coming back this time.

He sighed.

"The second war is done an there won't be a third now."

Snape came over to him, knelt down, put his hands on his shoulders and surprisingly smiled.

"Your mother would be so proud of you and so would Potter."

He smiled.

"I know, I did the same thing my mum did, give myself in. Which means if he ever _were_ to come back no one would get hurt."

He walked over and grabbed his wand.

"I'm keeping this, to make sure no one can touch it."

He put it down on a table and used his own spell he made over the summer.

" _RELUCTO MAXIMA!_ " he yelled.

"What on earth did you just do?" Narcissa asked.

"I made it myself over the summer. It's a spell where only people you trust can touch it. And the maxima is so that only _you_ can touch it. Technically since our wands were brothers I have two wands." he said turning a little red.

He fixed up the room and it was back to what it once was. "Thank you Harry." she said smiling.

"You're welcome."

"Well, let's get back to school and tell the headmaster about this war being over." Snape said.

They said good bye to Narcissa and apperated to Hogsmead.


	13. Chapter 13

When they got to Hogwarts they went to the headmaster's office and saw Sirius pacing and looking worried sick, Remus, Dumbledore, The Ministry and the Order.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

They all snapped out of it and saw Snape and Harry standing there smiling. Dumbledore noticed a second and familiar wand, Voldemort's.

"HARRY!" Sirius and Remus yelled running to him and giving him a hug.

"Hey guys. I did it, after barley a year this war is done. My job is done, hopefully I don't have anymore work to do beside school for a bit." he said sounding tired.

"Why don't you go to the hospital wing and get some rest?" Dumbledore said.

He nodded and looked at the minister.

"I told you people he was back, now he's gone."

Then he headed downstairs. When he got there he went and laid down on his bed ready to pass out. He put the blankets on him, said good night to Sirius and Remus and fell asleep. The two marauders sat down smiling.

"James and Lily would be so proud of him." Remus whispered.

Sirius nodded.

"I'm really proud of him to."

Meanwhile in Dumbledore's office, "I can't believe he won. After only two years it's done." Fudge said.

"I know. He lost to a sixteen year old." Tonks said.

"How did he do it Severus?" McGonagall asked.

"Prior incantantem. They have the same cores. He gave himself in to take care of the horcrux in him." he said.

Everyone went quiet for a minute.

"Well, let's get the Daily Prophet done now and het it over with." Dumbledore said.

Everyone else agreed.

While they did that some people were confused about what was going on. Sirius had Remus get Ron and Hermione and tell them what happened.

After he told them everything he could they rushed to the hospital wing and saw him fast asleep.

"Is he OK?" Hermione asked worried.

"He's fine, don't worry." Remus said.

A few hours later Harry woke up and slowly sat up.

"Hi guys." he said still half asleep.

"This feels like the day after a full moon."

They started to laugh a little. And then left Harry alone to get some more well deserved rest.

The next day the daily prophet appeared and everyone was glad it said what they had wanted since day one.

 _You-know-who gone for good!_

 _The second war is over thanks to Harry Potter for a second time in only fifteen years. Since his first year at Hogwarts he's helped us a lot. We owe him lifelong dept. for risking his life and saving us. 'His parents would be very proud of him like the rest of his friends and family. I am.' Albus Dumbledore says. Now we can all finish school and our lives safely._

While they read the paper Harry was turning red. The rest of his friends were laughing at him for turning so red.

"Oh come on Harry, just say it, your fame got even bigger and will never change." Neville said.

The rest of his house agreed.

"You should be used to it by now after six years Moony." Hermione said.

"Oh for god sake! I hate the fame. You guys can have it if you want. I'm not used to having friends. Remember what I told you last year? I swear if Sirius hadn't gotten custody of me last year I would've lost it!" he said.

"Well, good thing he was set clear, don't you think Howler?" Hermione asked.

"I agree with you Speedy. I certainly agree."

"Why do you guys call each other those names?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, we've heard you say that for _months_ and never told us why." Seamus said.

"We copied the Marauders, a group of four from my James, Sirius, Remus and Peter when they were at school. The difference is we don't get in a lot of trouble from making tricks." Hermione said.

"I'm Howler because I got a howler second year." Ron said.

"You can say that again. That thing killed my ears for the next hour!" Dean said.

Everyone burst out laughing harder than before. A few minutes later they calmed down enough to finish the list.

"I'm Moony because I look at the stars a lot." Harry said.

 _'_ _Actually it's a repeat of the Marauders.'_

"I'm Speedy because I learn things really quickly." Hermione said.

"Our team name is The Golden Group because we're in Gryffindor. And Gryffindor is gold and red. Ron's already the red part." Harry said.

"Yeah I'm the red p- hey!" Ron said.

Once again the house started laughing. As the year went on it was different than the beginning. Harry got more famous after killing Voldemort. They stuck with the DA for the rest of it, his friends still help him on his full moons.

Gryffindor won the quidditch cup for the sixth year in a row and the house cup for the third time. When they were done for the year it was going to be hard for him to get used to his new life without Voldemort and more fame. But just like on full moons, he'll have his friends and family to help him.


End file.
